iDo Sing: My version of iCarly's iDo
by kjwolf
Summary: You know how Carly sings in iDo. Well here's make take if Sam had sang. Why is she singing? Who/what is the song about? What's the song's name? More of an iCarly friendship. Seddie if you squint.


**So, I have decided to take a break from my story "Ordinary Girl or Extraordinary Girl", a Percy Jackson fanfic. So the other day I watched "iDo". Even though Carly sang her song "Shakespeare", I wish Sam (Jennette McCurdy) would've sang. So here's my version of "iDo". By the way this Seddie.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own iCarly or Jennette McCurdy's song, So Close.

* * *

**

**iDo Sing: My version of iCarly's iDo

* * *

**

The tension in the air was so thick, not even a chainsaw could chop it. The bride, Jodi, had just declared that she loves Spencer. In front of her fiance, Gordon! And right after that, poor Spency got kicked by a very mean, rude old lady. That same woman stomped on Carly's foot, too.

Currently, the iCarlys are desperately trying to solve the problem. Poor Gordon peed on himself when he tried to sing the song he wrote to get his beloved back. The gang tried to convince Carly to do it, but so far it wasn't helping.

"Come on, Carly! Your the only one who knows the song. And sing it, too!" pleaded Carly.

"Yeah, Carls. You can do it," Sam added. Although Sam was happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a little left out.

"Fine! Give me the mic."

Carly grabbed the mic, and started to head toward the front, when a voice called out.

"Wait," a voice said. "Give me the mic."

Freddie turned to the person next to him realizing the person, or in his case the blonde-headed demon, said that. "You want to sing?", he questioned

The blonde stared at him, with her blue-crystal eyes, dead serious with what she just said. Sam took a breath and said, "Of course, I want to sing, you nub."

"You sing?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Really, you can sing?"

"Enough! Shut your mouth, Freddork. Yes, I can sing. Yes, I want to sing. So, shut up and let me sing. Gosh, Fredward you know how annoy someone don't ya. And so I say again, give the mic, Carls."

Unsure, Carly slowly gave the mic to Sam, who snatched it out of Carly's hand.

Carly then whispered, "Do you even know the words?"

"Carly, Carly, Carly. Trust me I know what I'm doing," Sam said with a sly grin. Carly freaked out a little bit. She hoped she didn't make a mistake that could end up ruining the whole wedding. _Oh dear God, help us,_ she silently prayed.

"Are you sure it was a good idea giving Sam the mic?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not so sure. I just hope Sam doesn't make things worse," she replied. "Maybe she'll surprise us?"

Little did both of them know, Sam was about to surprise them. Big time.

Meanwhile, at the front Sam was getting ready. She was telling everybody what to do and what to play. Sam placed the mic in it's stand and spoke into it.

"Yo, what's up?" Sam greeted.

There was no reply. "Whoa. Wait a minute, is this funeral or a wedding?" Sam tried. Again, nothing.

"Okay... Um mm... Here's a song I wrote and it's for that couple over there. I also wrote because it describes me and a person's relationship really well. So, here it is. Hope you like or I'll punch you."

The audience laughed assuming Sam was kidding.

"I wasn't kidding." The audience went silent. "Ready?"

The band nodded. "1-2-1-2-3-4."

A country intro started to play. Then, out of the music came a wonderfully trained voice.

_You just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
_

The crowd was stunned. And they weren't the only ones.

_Don't know just how you did it  
But you got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy, I wish you would  
_

Carly, Freddie and Spencer were shocked. Sam could sing and flawlessly.

_I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind?  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_

_I think he might be close to perfect  
Girls, you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
Oh, oh, oh_

_I can't help myself  
Now my secret's out  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind?  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?_

_I wish you were mine, all mine  
Mine, all mine  
I wish you were mine, all mine  
I wish you were mine  
_

Sam looked at Freddie. Freddie smiled. So did the Shay siblings. Sam smiled back. It encouraged her to continue.

_I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind?  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away?  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away? _

The song came to its close. The crowd stood up and cheered. Sam took a bow. She climbed off the stage, where her best friend came up and hugged as tightly as possible.

"Sam, that was amazing!" Carly squealed.

"Good job, kiddo," Spencer added.

Freddie nodded in approval, too shocked to say anything else.

Sam turned away, "Yeah sure, whatever."

The Shay siblings walked away towards their chairs. Gordon and Jodi had already kissed and became husband and wife.

Freddie finally spoke up, "Um mm hey, Sam?"

"What?" Sam said.

"Who was the person you wrote about in your song?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam said with a sly smirk.

And with that, Sam left towards her chair leaving a very confused Freddie.

* * *

**And done. Yay! Hope you liked it! Didn't I say there was Seddie? So before you guys criticize me for using an over used plot (yes I do my research), I just want to say I thought it would be appropriate because of the situation. But tell me what you think because I am curious. Reviews, constructive criticism, and flamers welcome. **

**Oh, and who's excited for iStart a Fanwar. I hope Seddie wins. But knowing Dan... he's probably going to leave us with a cliff hanger. Can't wait. And I have poll up about it so feel free to take it.**

**So until then, (yes I'm using what Carly and Sam use for signing off on iCarly) I am the Son of Lord Zeus and thank you for reading, iDo Sing: My version of iCarly's iDo. See you soon. BYE!**

**~I am the Son of Lord Zeus**


End file.
